


in your fingertips

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, TMHT, it's so fluffy it's awful, kinda cannon, ring, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis starts listing everything he loves about Harry it ends with a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I had to write it down.It takes place somewhere during summer of 2013 smack dab in the middle of the TMHT .It's fluffy,it's short,they quote Ed Sheeran song "Wake me up". 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.That's why it's called fiction.  
> please keep this only in the fandom and on this site :)

The five of them sat on the tour bus and yet another hour passed as they traveled to the next city, the next venue, show, crowd. They had tired of video games Zayn had fallen asleep, Liam was gazing out the window chatting halfheartedly with Louis and Niall. Louis sat across from them next to Harry hands entwined. Harry had his head back one ear bud in playing some oldie singer that he hadn't yet introduced to the other boys, his long legs stretched out across the tiny isle

Louis studied Harry's profile ,his jawline ,the sweep of his eyelashes on his cheek, the long stretch of neck ,the tiny curls around his ear because of the humidity.

"I like your face." Louis said softly poking Harry's cheek. Harry frowned, turning his head slightly and opening his eyes.

I’m rather fond of yours." He swept his thumb across Louis cheekbone.

"Don't interrupt Curly ,I'm on a roll." he bat Harry's hand away.

Harry smirked and lay his head back again.

"I like your jaw," Louis continued just loud enough for Harry to hear as the others fell into conversation ." I like your chin, your dimples." Louis thumb sunk in as he brushed past where that left dimple hid.

"I like your lips."

"I know you do." Harry smirked.

Louis smacked his arm. "Behave. Where was I? Oh yeah your nose. It's stupid, god forbid any of our children wind up with it."

"Heyyyy."

Louis cut him off by dragging his thumb down Harry's exposed throat, dipping down on his collar bone. "I like your throat," he brushed down and traced the larger bird with his finger ,following the contours of the tattoo, the delicate lines of ink.

"I _love_ your tattoos."

Louis took his time lightly tracing each of the tattoos on Harry's arm, paying special attention to the ones that corresponded with his own ,remembering the memories made ,from the ship -dark times- down to the "things I can't " to the tiny padlock tracing over "I can't change ..." a few good times before untangling his hand from Harry's and laying it flat on his thigh. Harry pouted at the loss of contact.

"I like your hands-keep the comments to yourself-" Harry bit his lip to keep the innuendos from rolling off his tongue. "I like the backs of your hands ,I like your fingers." Louis paused ,the reason he started this was coming ,the plan between only he and Zayn ,Louis glanced at Harry, the sun was rising outside, pouring into the tour bus windows, setting the sun lightened tones in Harry's hair on fire, highlighting the caramel tint to his skin from all those hours he'd spent sunbathing, his eyes still closed a slight smile on his face from all the attention.

 _I love you a whole awful lot._ He thought the feeling, like always, hit him like a freight train.

"I love your fingers, except this ring ,it has to go."

"You bought it for me." Harry said head still back and eyes closed.

"I don't like it today Harold."

Louis slipped the ring off ,setting it down next to him and massaged Harry's finger.

"Try not to lose it." Harry warned.

"I am I not responsible enough for you?"

"Not with _things_."

Louis knew immediately  Harry was referring to the first time they watched _Up_ while Niall had pointed out how Fredrickson left all his shit behind and what was he going to have now? his entire life was left on a ledge in South America, including his wife's picture.

Louis had beat everyone by saying. "It's stuff, Nialler, just shit things. I mean yeah he left it behind, but it was because he promised Ellie he would take her to _Paradise Falls_ and they would live there, and that's what he did, he kept his promise to her ,he left his whole life on that ledge with her, that’s what she was to him, his whole life ,that's why he did the chairs that way ,it was his way of staying beside her -that was the most important thing to him ,keeping a promise .And in the end what's really important isn't your possessions ,it's people you care about, everything can be replaced but the people you care about can't ,he knows that already."

stunned silence followed before Harry had tackled him with a kiss, muttering something about _"substance"_ and _"good man"_ and _"emotionally invested"_

Louis pinched Harry's wrist before slipping his hand into his pocket , playing with the cool metal, feeling the tiny bears engraved in the silver.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" Harry hummed.

_"I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle."_

_"And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles."_ Harry finished easily. "You can't use Ed's lyrics as pick up lines ,Tomlinson, not  when you've already got me."

Louis breath caught ,heart filling with emotion as it always did when Harry said that he was taken, that he was Louis.

He slipped the ring on Harry's ring finger.

"Lou, that's the wrong finger, management will have a fit." He opened his eyes and looked at Louis frowning. "That's not my ring..."

"Well Beyoncé does say If I like it I better put a ring on it." He tried to keep from smiling.

"Is this your way of proposing?" Harry beamed.

"I thought it was pretty creative."

"You're hopeless." Harry said kissing him.

"That isn't an answer Curly." Louis said licking into Harry's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure I answered the first time at Russo’s, the second time in Paris ,and third time in shower ,Do I really need to again?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Yes, stroke my ego and all."

"Oi, No stroking in the bus remember our agreement!" Niall warned, "And no grinding either." he added noticing Harry was stretched out on top of Louis now, settled between his thighs.

"No stroking." Harry agreed sitting up.

"We make no promises on the grinding when we're in a bunk though." Louis added.

Niall shook his head, rolling his eyes and turned back to Liam.

"Yes." Harry said. "Again."

Louis smiled and slipped the ring off Harry's ring finger and onto his middle finger instead.

"Incognito being mine ,yeah?"

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis cheek. "Always yours."


End file.
